Little Blue Heart
by edwardsisobel
Summary: A scientist with a little crush.  A porn star looking for more. Whatever could these two have in common? Slash EdwardxJasper A little birthday fic for beans827
1. Chapter 1  Just a little crush

Little Blue Heart

-Written for beans827, my hardworking, dedicated, patient beta on her birthday- Love you bb!

Lots of hugs and smooches to pyjammies for beta'ing, and vbfb1 for the lovely banner.

Stephenie Meyer owns the characters – I just used them to write about beans' favourite things!

Part 1 – Just a little crush

**-Edward-**

Some might call it a little obsessive, I call it dedicated.

Just because I knew some little known facts about a gorgeous, lean, twink porn star, did not mean I was a stalker. I knew these things because I was interested in the enigma that was Jazz Hale and not just for his bleached blond hair, award-winning peen and round-cheeked ass. He was soft-hearted, wickedly funny and smart. When he smiled, and looked deep into the camera with those amazing blue eyes, something twisted in my chest as much as it caused my cock to harden and my balls to pull up.

When reading his tweets and blogs, it made me mad how people would discount his opinion on things merely because of what his job was. As if he had no brain, or he was not worthy of using it because people looked down on what he did for a living. Hypocrites – why would they be following him on twitter and blogs if they themselves did not watch him in his movies? They were the brainless ones.

I admit that I was first drawn to the same things as everyone else. Jazz did have the most delicious peen in gay porn as far as I was concerned. He was larger than average at eight and a half inches and of decent girth. It was a lovely shade of pale pink, and when he was close to coming, the head of his cock and half way down his member would darken to an almost crimson blush—lovely. His leanly muscled torso gave no indication of the gloriousness of his rounded behind. Full firm cheeks, with a pale, pretty rosebud—eminently lickable in my book. That gorgeous ass would be recognisable anywhere by its sheer perfection, but around two months ago Jazz had added a tattoo. It made my job that much easier searching through the myriad of porn on-line, most of which was rubbish.

A small blue heart now occupied the space several inches to the right of his left hipbone, just above his biteable butt cheek. I was fascinated by the tattoo, the only artwork adorning his beautiful body, and often wondered what the significance of the piece was. He was very tight-lipped on his blog, and when asked, only answered that the reason was private and would only ever be disclosed to the person it was meant for. Inexplicably that statement made my gut clench, and I felt jealous of whoever it was that held Jazz's heart. Which was completely ridiculous – the chances of me meeting this gorgeous guy in real life were beyond impossible.

The biggest hurdle was that I lived in Seattle, and Jazz apparently lived somewhere in California. Actually that was probably not the biggest hurdle – in truth, I was the biggest hurdle. Even if perchance we would somehow be in the same room, I might as well be across the ocean. I am the definition of nerdy. Tall, lanky, uncontrollable hair, pulled too much as I performed scientific experiments at the medical laboratory I was employed by. I also wear glasses. And, did I mention that I'm an avid collector of comics? No? Well…you see my point.

The scientist in me tried to analyse exactly what it was that drew me to this guy, why no one else seemed to evoke the same feelings in me that he did. Why I was disinterested in watching porn unless he was in it, barely becoming hard and losing focus within a few minutes. Jazz was rather discerning though and his movies were not as prolific as some of the more jaded and boring porn stars; they were so much better. He was so sensual and sexual, putting his all into every movement, every action. The way his lean body sinuously stretched across the bed, undulating with the pleasure of everything he was experiencing. And he liked to kiss. I liked that. A lot. It made his flicks so much more than just the fucking and getting off.

Most of the other 'stars' grunted and muttered the occasional 'deeper' and generally acted as if they'd rather be anywhere else but there. Jazz moaned deep and long when it was good and hissed if someone ventured too deep. His eyes would glaze over and his chest and face would take on a lovely pinkish tinge when he was aroused, and his cock would be rock hard, bouncing away uninhibitedly as Jazz was fucked. My eyes would be glued to the screen, mesmerized by his cock bouncing up and down, and around, while my hand was wrapped around my own.

The highlight of my year was the day, a couple of months ago, Jazz, or more likely someone who administers his blog, answered one of my comments. This particular day, he'd commented on the state of gay marriage legislation with valid comments and arguments. One asshole had written in and said he was more interested in sticking his cock in Jazz's cute ass than reading the drivel he wrote. I was so livid that day that I propelled myself from simply a lurker to a member of the website so that I could give this jerk a piece of my mind.

I can't recall the exact words I used, but basically told the dickhead that everyone had a brain and a right to exercise it. If he didn't like it he need only press the little 'x' on the top right hand corner of the screen and piss the fuck off without insulting someone who did not deserve it. And furthermore, that Jazz had extremely well-reasoned points and was obviously so much more than peen and ass, a point he should well remember if he was a genuine fan.

I was still sitting there fuming ten minutes later when two responses to my comment popped up into my email inbox as alerts. One was from 'Big'n'Nasty', the jerk, telling me to mind my own business. The other was from Jazz himself, according to the comment anyway. He thanked me profusely for seeing more to him than his on-screen persona and that he would love to chat more with me about my view of the current state of the legislation. I was too nervous to reply back of course, but continued to lurk, avidly lapping up any information that Jazz chose to blog about. I would make the odd comment here and there about topics, and each and every time, Jazz would reply so fast I'd swear he was on waiting for my avi to pop up. I cursed my shyness for never responding, especially to the final comment when Jazz said that he wouldn't bite (too hard) if I replied.

After my uncharacteristic outburst I started to feel a little hypocritical, as I continued to avidly search for new clips, and re-watch old favorites, of Jazz. I did appreciate his mind but I don't think I could ever be blind to his more obvious attributes. I did find myself watching his face more closely than I did before his comment back to me, looking for something but I wasn't sure what. Take tonight for example: in his most recently posted video, which was now almost two months old, I thought I detected something a little wistful in his eyes as he bent over the arm of a couch, his back arched and this legs spreadeagled to show off his ass to best advantage as it was being fucked. But the look was gone before I was even sure it was there. He'd arched back, and tangled his fingers in his lover's hair as he kissed him passionately, his eyes closed to me.

The camera angle switched to a shot over the other guy's shoulder as his dick slid in and out of Jazz. This was my favourite camera angle. I could almost imagine I was looking down and that it was my hard cock easing itself in and out of that tight hole. His perfect ass looked like it clung to the dick as it slid out of him and I tightened my grip around the head of my cock as I pumped it in time to the movements on the screen in front of me. My moans echoed around my bedroom in tune with the sweet sounds of Jazz being fucked. I watched the long fingered hands, not unlike my own, as they stroked Jazz's back and sides as he slowly eased in and out, before tightening around his hips as the pace of the thrusting increased. When Jazz looked back over his shoulder with his hooded eyes fixed on mine as he came, pumping his cock furiously, I came with him, a loud moan echoing around my room.

My cock had barely stopped pulsing when there was a heavy thumping on my wall, and my room-mate and cousin, Emmett, yelled through the closed door.

"Dr. Nerd, stop wanking and hurry the fuck up. I'm starving."

I used to be embarrassed at getting caught, but that had quickly gone by the wayside after living with Emmett for a month. He walked around naked most mornings with a massive woody as he was eating breakfast and reading the paper. More times than I care to remember I'd arrived home to Emmett wanking on the couch in full view of the front door, his track pants pooled around his ankles and a box of tissues beside him. I refused point blank his suggestion of joining him on the couch for a group wank the first time he'd uttered the words. I shuddered at the memory – firstly the screen was full of pink nasty pussy – so not my thing, and the thought of getting it out and getting busy with my cousin sitting right next to me was more than a little repugnant. Emmett had just shrugged his shoulders and continued as if I wasn't there. I'd scuttled to my room and found my favourite Jazz vid to replace that memory with.

After a quick trip to the local pizza shop and gorging ourselves on deep dish pizza, Emmett had left to meet up with his girlfriend at her place and I returned home. I thought about having another wank so turned my computer back on, but thoughts of Jazz were pushed to the background as my computer pinged with a Skype chat from one of my comic group buddies. My other not-so-guilty pleasure!

The excitement within the group was heating up as we were, all ten of us, due to meet in a few days at Comic Con in San Diego. All of us were regular commentators on various comic lover blogs around the traps and had got to know each other quite well over the last year. We'd even moved to Skype as a group to be able to chat in real time on occasions, particularly when a new comic reprint was due to come out or a special edition. We'd even thought up a group name for ourselves, _Comicals_, so that we would keep a continuous chat running.

My comic buddy online tonight was code-named Flash. We'd all picked our favourite super hero as our 'handle'. Mine was Doctor Strange. Flash was my favourite of the group, we seemed to have the most in common, not least a preference for men. We'd spent many an evening pining over the dearth of gay comic super-hero's around, and in one epic all night chat a few months ago, had even outlined some ideas for a gay comic we joked about Flash one day writing and illustrating. Flash had asked the next day if I'd mind if he played around with our ideas a bit to see what he could come up with. Of course I said, yes, the rough pictures he'd drawn and sent over Skype showed me how skilled he was at it.

I was smiling tonight as my fingers flew over the keys chatting about the Con in a few days. I'd not dated for a while, not having met anyone who'd peaked my interest enough, and secretly, I was hoping that Flash and I might click in person. I know I fantasised over meeting Jazz Hale but realistically he was out of my league. I couldn't imagine having all night chats about anything and everything with him, not least because he would make me tongue-tied, but also I severely doubted he would be into comics too, and that did occupy a lot of my spare time and budget lately.

My smile grew even wider when Flash informed me that we'd been allocated to share a room by Kick Ass. He'd apparently put all ten names in a hat, and drawn two out at a time to allocate the twin hotel rooms. I was really looking forward to this weekend even more now. I'd heard a rumour that there was a new comic book series being promoted and was very excited about it. Flash said that he'd heard the same thing and that he'd already booked us in for the launch. The way he typed 'us' made my heart beat a little bit faster. We'd chatted and even flirted a bit online, but nothing had been really said about the possibility of what might happen when we got together, other than plans to attend various events and gatherings. Things might be looking up.

After Flash logged off citing an early morning appointment, I thought about going back to looking for more Jazz porn but decided instead to pack for the weekend. The next few days were going to be crazy busy at work and I didn't want to forget anything. I chucked in the box of condoms and packets of lube I'd purchased the other day. It might be wishful thinking but I used to be a boy scout and I never wanted to be caught unprepared.

*….*….*….*….*….*

End Note: Today, 15 July is my beta, Beans827's birthday and because she has been such a wonderful friend and supporter of my writing (especially those pesky tense problems I have) I wanted to write a little one- shot for her. As per usual, I am a wordy bitch and the fic is a little longer….

Part 2 – More than meets the eye – coming soon


	2. Chapter 2  More than meets the eye

Little Blue Heart

Written for beans827, my hardworking, dedicated, patient beta on her birthday-love ya bb!

Hugs and smooches to pyjammies for beta'ing and vbfb1 for the lovely banner.

Stephenie Meyer owns the characters – I just used them to write about beans' favourite things!

**Part 2 – More than meets the eye**

**-Jasper-**

I'd checked into the hotel thirty minutes ago, opened and shut everything I could in the room, stared out at the view, and now I was seated on the end of one of the twin beds waiting. I felt ill and I was sure I was noticeably sweating, even though the air conditioner in the room was set to the ideal temperature. More times than I could count I contemplated getting up, grabbing my bag and walking out of the hotel before anyone else had arrived. I could just text Dr Strange…Edward, and tell him I had a family emergency and couldn't make it.

I'd not been this nervous since my very first job, but then, fear of starving quickly made my nerves disappear. Meeting Edward for the first time, in person, combined with the launch of my debut comic book this weekend, was starting to feel a little overwhelming. I'd been unhappy in the profession that had chosen me for some time, and I had Edward to thank for giving me the confidence to pursue the comic book idea I'd had for so long. We'd met online in a comic oriented chat room, and along with a bunch of others, had moved to Skype as a group. These guys had been my life-line this last year, Edward most of all.

Outwardly I had performed for the cameras as if nothing was wrong, but inside I was slowly dying. My blond, outgoing, porn persona, Jazz Hale, loved sex and loved performing for the camera, but the whole time I was getting fucked, I was secretly wishing that people were as interested in my brain as they were in my asshole. I had the odd fan here and there that seemed interested in what I had to say, in my opinions, but they were few and far between. I still persisted in saying my piece about controversial topics of the day, but most comments or tweets I received back were usually of the 'put your mouth to better use and suck my cock' variety, than reasoned thoughts. My favourite blog follower rarely put in an appearance, but when he did his words were always a balm to my soul. He took on the nastiest of my haters with such eloquence and stalwart support. I always replied and tried coaxing him into a conversation, but he was either too shy or rarely online as he never entered into any discussions with me.

That career couldn't have been further from what I always dreamed of as a young boy. I never would have piped up in elementary school and informed the class that I wanted to be a gay porn star, using my dick, ass and mouth to entertain millions of men. Although, according to my manager, Teresa Cope, I have a rather large female fan base as well. Then, I'd wanted to be like my Dad, and told my class that I wanted to be an architect. My dad drew the most beautiful, detailed plans for buildings I've ever seen. Growing up, I would often sit quietly on the opposite side of his drawing board, watching as he created magic from a few flicks of his pencil.

Like my dad I developed the gift of perspective, and he would sit with me for hours teaching me to draw. He was an avid collector of comics from when he was a boy, and it was something we did together, pouring over his classics and always on the lookout for missing editions. I've always doodled and often made little animated cartoons from flipping the edges of paper. I amused my many friends at school endlessly with my barely concealed caricatures of various teachers performing sexual acts on each other – you know the usual carefree, teenage boy stuff. Felix Peterson, the owner of the comic book store I haunted daily, gave me a part-time job as soon as I turned 16, saying that since I was there every day I might as well be doing something useful and getting paid for it. I had my dream job and life was good.

Less than a year later my perfect life ended with the failed brakes of a prime mover on a dark night in drizzling rain. Both my parents were killed outright on their way home from an evening out, and since they were only children of deceased parents, I was turned over to the state to raise. I have no idea what happened to the house or their money, I was never told. My life after that was like the corny plot of a midday movie – unwanted surly teenager moved from foster home to foster home, until eventually he was kicked out when his preference for boys came to light. Living on the streets was every bit as horrific as it was painted to be, and when I'd spent the last of my hard earned funds on food, I stooped to stealing to make my way.

My ass was saved by an older guy from the streets who took me in and showed me the ropes. One thing led to another and Tyler became my first lover. And unbeknownst to me, made me the star of his very own home-made porn, which he then peddled to some production companies. The first I knew of it was when Tyler took me to a hotel downtown, and just before we entered the building, gave me an ultimatum – do it or leave with the clothes on my back. I did it. Turns out I enjoy fucking and getting fucked and it showed, the rest so they say is history.

I'd made so many mistakes since then. I'd latched onto people who I thought loved me, something I craved after being alone for so long, but none of them ever did – the ones from within the business just wanted to make money off me and the rest basically wanted to say that they'd fucked Jazz Hale.

Edward was the first person I felt I connected with on more than one level. He's so intelligent and eloquent and smart and sexy, and a little bit naughty. He was very reserved when he first logged into the comic book chat room, but once we moved to Skype and started having one-on-one chats, he really opened up. Before I knew what he looked like I was attracted to his mind. But when he'd inadvertently linked something with his name in the document title, I had no qualms about doing a Google search, and was bowled over by his patrician good looks.

I dreamed of him frequently, even while being fucked on camera. Actually, especially when I was being fucked on camera. Over the years I'd felt more and more jaded with the lifestyle, but struggled with how to get out of it and land a proper job – I'd have an interesting resume that's for sure. In the end, thoughts of being with Edward were about the only thing that would get me hard and send me over the edge.

I'd have daydreams of meeting him in person, him falling for me and living happily ever after. Only to have nightmares in the early hours of the morning of meeting him, him finding out about what I did for a living and seeing the disgust on his face as he walked away from me. He'd suggested meeting up a few times over the last year but I'd always find some excuse, real or made up, to avoid it. I'd just wanted to keep the dream alive a little longer.

Hope bloomed anew a few months ago when Edward used his Skype name to log onto my website. I was shocked to see him logged in, and then my heart turned over as I read the comment he made in reply to a foul mouthed bastards nasty comments about me. This bozo was particularly rude, telling me where he'd rather I put my mouth than spouting off about gay marriage laws, especially since no right minded person would marry a whore like me.''

The comment had cut deep in more ways than one. Apart from ridiculing my brain, it confirmed what I'd already suspected: no self-respecting man would get within a ten foot radius of a whore like me. But Edward had come to my rescue like a white knight, defending my honor and slashing my enemy to pieces with his cutting words. Edward thought Jazz Hale, porn star, was so much more than cock and ass. That was the moment I knew he owned my heart.

I'd always resisted getting marked permanently, but something shifted in me that day and I wanted to be permanently reminded that somewhere out there was someone to love me. I really wanted that person to be Edward. Thus the blue heart tattoo on my butt.

From then on, knowing that Edward might be watching me, added a little something to my performances. The last flick I'd made I'd been so consumed by thoughts of Edward, that a few times I'd lost focus, and only the director gesturing wildly at me, snapped me out of it. I'd imagined it was his long thick cock entering me, his long fingers stroking my sides gently and then clamping hard onto my hips as he hammered into me from behind. Just before I came, I remember twisting slightly to stare straight into the camera, something I rarely did, and imagined I was looking into his eyes as I came hard.

His absolute confidence in my comic book ideas and his enthusiasm for its concept, was what started me on this journey of developing my own comic book. His unfailing support and friendship this last year had given me the impetus to make a few changes with my life. But, it wasn't until he unknowingly defended me, a whore, that he gave me the courage to step out of my comfort zone and actually start the process of getting my comic book ideas published. Once I'd made those tentative first steps, everything had snowballed. My first advance was huge, and as soon as the publisher confirmed that they expected those cheques to continue, I gave notice that I was ending my contract with New Moon Productions. As of last week I was no longer a porn star.

My publisher was fully aware of my background and was okay with it, as long as I didn't flaunt it. Last week when I'd met with my handler there, Alec Volturi, he'd suggested a little revamp of my image in line with the cutting edge artist they were promoting me as. He'd dragged me along to Eclipse, the latest 'it' salon, and proceeded to direct matters from there. First my hair was colored to a dark brown. Then, the top layer of my hair was pinned up out of the way as the bottom layer was shaved off close to the scalp. Once Demetri, my stylist, was satisfied, he'd loosely tied my hair back and added a pair of black rim glasses with clear lenses. I still looked like me but a little edgier.

I didn't realize how much time I'd actually spent daydreaming about Edward until the sound of a keycard being slotted into the door lock jolted me back to the present. In moments I would come face to face with the man who'd haunted my dreams for almost a year.

*….*….*….*….*….*

End Note: The 3rd and Final Chapter will be posted in the morning for the Aussies, Very Late for the UK/Europeans and early evening for the Americans…


	3. Chapter 3 Do you feel it?

Little Blue Heart

Written for beans827, my hardworking, dedicated, patient beta on her birthday-love ya bb!

Hugs and smooches to pyjammies for beta'ing and vbfb1 for the lovely banner.

Stephenie Meyer owns the characters – I just used them to write about beans' favourite things!

**Part 3 – Do you feel it?**

**-Edward-**

The heat of the late afternoon sun was hot on my back as I trudged from the shuttle bus to the entrance of the hotel. It had taken forever to get to the hotel in peak hour traffic, and all I wanted was a cold shower and a lie down, to relax for a bit before meeting up with the others. I was excited to be meeting Flash, but would rather do so when I felt a little bit more refreshed, the aircon on the shuttle had been broken and I'd sweltered the whole way here. I was half wishing now that I'd spent the extra money and booked a room to myself. What if he was a slob or, god forbid, a snorer?

Flash would have already arrived by now and be waiting in the room for me as we'd arranged. I'd really wanted to make a good first impression on him in the hopes that finally something might develop from our online flirting. I'd tried to arrange to meet up more than once, but Flash always had something booked or was out of town when I had flown to California for work. I had wondered if he was blowing me off, and just when I'd almost given up on ever meeting, he was the one who suggested the group come to Comic Con two months ago.

As the elevator ascended the floors, I glanced in the mirrored walls and grimaced at the hot, frazzled image staring back at me. Oh well, nothing I could do about it now, Flash would just have to take me as I am. The elevator pinged and the door opened. I made my way towards the room we'd booked, fumbling in my pocket for the keycard the concierge had passed to me on check-in. Taking a deep breath and pushing my hair away from my sweaty face, I pushed the door open and walked in.

As soon as I opened the door, I saw the twin beds in front of me and a tall, gorgeous drink of water leaping to his feet to greet me. Flash looked very familiar but I was struggling to remember where I would have known him from. He'd told me he'd worked in customer service so maybe he'd graced the reception of a hotel I'd stayed in or a shop I'd been to previously. The startling blue of his eyes which were highlighted by the darkness of his hair, drawn back away from his face, was most unsettling. I'd swear that I'd seen them before and recently. I had no time to ponder our possible earlier encounter though, as Flash simultaneously gripped my right hand in his to shake, and leaned in to clasp his other arm around me in a man-hug.

"Edward, it's so good to finally meet you, man. I've been looking forward to this for months," He murmured against the skin of my neck. I shivered at the contact and leaned into his hug.

Well clung more like it. Flash smelled so damn good and felt even better.

"Flash…Jasper, sorry! " I wasn't used to using his real name yet. We'd laughed about this only the other day that we didn't even know each other's real names even though we'd talked online pretty much daily for a year. "It's good to finally meet you too. I've been very much looking forward to getting together in person," I said, as I reluctantly moved out of his embrace and his arm fell to his side awkwardly.

"So…"

"So…"

We said at the same time, simultaneously stopping and laughing at each other, breaking the ice. Jasper gestured for me to speak first, which I did.

"Jasper, I know we were gonna head straight down to the bar and meet up with the others, but do you mind if I jumped into the shower first and freshen up? The damn shuttle was like an oven and I'm all hot and sticky."

"Of course I don't mind, Edward. Do you mind if I wait for you though? I have a coupla business calls to make so I could get them out the way." I nodded, happy that I wouldn't have to face the crowd for the first time on my own.

As I dumped my bag on the top of the unclaimed bed and ruffled through it looking for a fresh set of clothes, I surreptitiously checked out Jasper's butt in his dark blue jeans. I could feel my dick grow hard in my own jeans, as I watched the lean taut muscular bum bend over right in front of me as he reached for his cell. Fucking hell, Flash was everything and more than I could have dreamed of. I hoped he was as impressed with me as I was with him.

"I won't be long." I called out to him as I closed the bathroom door behind me. He smiled and nodded as his call connected. I could hear him murmuring into the phone as I turned on the shower and stripped out of my rumpled, sweaty clothes before stepping under the cool spray of the water. I felt incredibly light hearted and so excited for what this weekend might bring; my nerves washing down the drain with the water, as I remembered the answering excitement I'd seen on Jasper's face when we'd moved away from the hug.

It wasn't until I towel dried my hair that I realized that Jasper's ass had dazzled me and I'd walked into the bathroom with only my toiletry stuff and none of my fresh clothes. I didn't want to put my rumpled clothes back on, so opted to wrap the towel around me and duck out of the bathroom to retrieve what I needed. My bed was close to the door, I doubted Jasper would even notice if he was still busy on his cell.

I opened the bathroom door, and holding my towel closed by the skimpy edges, strode toward the bed where I could see my clean clothes laid out. I had only taken two steps when I collided with something solid and warm. I braced myself to land heavily on the carpeted floor only to be spun around at the last minute to land on something slightly softer. The wind had been knocked out of me by the force of our fall, and I shook my head to clear it before looking down to see if Jasper was alright beneath me. His t-shirt was twisted up around his head as if he'd been in the process of taking it off when he collided with me, and his chest was covered with droplets of water from my wet skin that I'd yet to dry.

He was almost motionless on the floor beneath me just taking in deep breaths and mumbling to himself from within the folds of his t-shirt. I could make out 'breathe' and 'down' and 'don't look' but I had no idea what he was going on about. I reached down and disentangled his t-shirt from around his muscular arms and over his head, brushing his soft silky hair with my fingertips as I did so. I asked him if he was okay and he didn't look at me straight away, at least not until I called his name and asked if he was okay again. I felt some other stirrings at the same time, and it was brought forcibly to my attention that I was now stark naked and pressed against the length of Jasper, intimately. Unconsciously I ground against him, and Jasper's eyes closed briefly before opening partially and watching me carefully as his hips responded in kind.

Something about his eyes looking up at me in that hooded fashion pulled at me and I asked him impulsively, "Flash, have we met before? There is something so familiar about you and I just can't put my finger on it." He shook his head but didn't say anything, choosing instead to lean up and lick a drop of moisture that had gathered on the tip of my right nipple. The instant the rasp of his tongue laved the liquid from my skin, I forgot all about meeting the rest of the gang downstairs. Forgot about whether we'd met before or not. Forgot my own name as Jasper followed up that first lick with another and then a third to my heated, sensitive skin.

When he removed his lips and looked up at me, I almost cried out at the loss of his soft skin and warm breath on my body. "Is this okay, Edward? I've been thinking about this for so long. I want it so much, but only if this is what you want too?" I closed my eyes in relief that his thoughts mirrored mine. My answer to him was to swoop down and claim his soft lips with my own in a scorching kiss. Jasper groaned into my mouth and threaded his fingers through my hair, holding me to him to deepen the kiss even further.

My hands ran down his sides and ghosted over his taut nipples while his left my hair and travelled down my back until they cupped the cheeks of my ass and pulled me against his very impressive erection. Even though we'd never met before in person, Jasper wasn't a stranger to me and the feelings he was evoking in my chest were not those of a casual hook-up. I knew the intricacies of his mind so well by now, and I desperately wanted to know the intricacies of his body and hopefully his heart as well. I knew now why I'd been so fussy for the last year and hadn't gone on more than one or two dates. I think subconsciously my soul knew who it wanted, and had waited patiently until its other half was reunited with it.

When we finally broke apart for air, I stood up from the floor, clasping Jasper's hands in mine and pulling him upright with me. "I'm sure that the bed will be far more comfortable than the floor, Flash, for what we are about to do." I chuckled as I reached for the buckle on his belt and once undone pushed his jeans to the floor. He was going commando tonight, and he blushed delightfully as his erect cock bounced in the air as it was released from its confinement. I know my own stood a little taller to attention at the sight. Jasper placed one leg gingerly on the bed behind him and then the other, never taking his eyes off me as he shuffled backwards on the bed a little to allow me to follow him, which I did with some alacrity. His body was gorgeous, all long planes and lightly muscled. I wanted to lick it all over. As I reached the middle of the bed, Jasper reached out and put his arm around my waist, pulling me the rest of the way to him, so that our bodies were flush with each other from knee to shoulder.

For just a moment we shared a deep look; an understanding flowed between us that this was something special. Our mouths came together again, nipping and licking and sucking, while our arms wrapped tightly around each other. I'd never felt this way before where even the most innocent of touches set my skin on fire. We were so closely pressed together that I could feel his pulse in the hot skin of his cock pressed into my stomach as well as his heart beating fast against my own. His long fingers were wrapped tightly around my waist anchoring me to him, as if he never wanted to let go. I didn't want him to.

My own arms had lifted of their own accord, without conscious thought, and the pads of my fingers traced the taut muscles of his upper back, then followed his shoulder blades out to Flash's deceptively muscular arms. I could hardly pull my mouth away from his to taste his other delights – it was like his breath was like a drug to me, and I couldn't get enough of him. "What are you doing to me, Jasper?" I whispered into his ear before biting down on the lobe lightly. "I just can't get close enough to you. I want to be everywhere at once, and yet, take my time tasting each and every part of you."

Jasper gripped me even closer in response, peppering little kisses across each shoulder. "Do you feel it, this spark between us, Edward?" he asked me as he raised his eyes to look deeply into mine. "It doesn't happen like this very often, its never happened for me before, this instant connection with someone."

I gripped the back of his neck and pulled is lips to mine again and kissed him long and hard, tangling my fingers in the soft hair tied just above his nape. The closely shaved hair at the base of his skull was mesmerising to run my fingers, but I wanted to feel it all. I pulled at the tie holding the silken strands away from his face and watched the dark curtain of his hair fall forward.

As soon as I saw the wild mess of hair settle around his face, I knew immediately where I had seen Flash before. But that didn't seem possible. It didn't really compute. Maybe he was a doppelganger? Someone who looked like a whole bunch of other people, due to a similar feature here or there. But the longer I knelt there, Jasper's jaw cradled within my palm as I studied his face, I was certain of it.

All the little tell-tale signs were now starkly obvious to me, whereas before each one on its own had just confused me. My abrupt halt had caused Jasper's hands to still also. He watched me as I ran my thumb across his plump lips, that I was now convinced I'd studied in great detail before on my computer screen, wrapped around cocks of various shapes and sizes. The deceptively delicate cheek bones, which should have given him an effeminate air, instead just made him look starkly handsome. The long graceful neck I'd seen many a time arched backwards to share a kiss while he was being fucked from behind.

I could tell that Jasper knew when my sudden revelation hit me. I also realized he must have known all along since I'd used my Skype name to comment on his website. Without me saying a word, he just knew what I was thinking, and simply nodded his head before turning in my arms. His one- of-a-kind tattoo verified without a doubt that he was Jazz Hale, porn star of my fantasies.

As my hand dropped to trace the blue outline of the heart, Jasper pulled me down beside him on the bed and laced his fingers with my own.

"I didn't intend to deceive you, Edward. I was absolutely petrified to tell you when I first met you on-line. I really liked you straight away and I didn't know your views on lots of things. In my experience, telling people I act in porn films has one of two outcomes. People are fascinated and treat me like a performing seal or are completely repulsed by me. I wanted to get to know you first, and for you to get to know me, all of me, not as just some fucking machine.

"Jazz, you are not just a fucking machine. I don't want to hear you put yourself down like that. I meant what I said months ago when I commented on your blog. You're gorgeous, you're smart, you're funny, you have the most dazzling smile and you happen to be very good at your job. "

"You really think that, Edward?' he asked earnestly. "My job truly doesn't bother you?"

"Truthfully, now that I know that Jazz, who I've fantasized over for months and Flash, who I've been hoping to develop a relationship with for months, are the same person, I am actually relieved. Now I don't have to feel guilty about the number of times I wanked over Jazz while hoping that Flash was half as hot in person. But, as to how I'd feel if you, who I'm very much hoping will consent to date me, had sex with another man – I'd have to say that it would hurt, regardless of whether it's for your job, but I would deal with it.

"You want to date me?"

"Yes." I confirmed, as I pulled Jasper between my legs and embraced him, my arms secure across his middle.

"I terminated my contract a week ago." He told me as he swivelled a little to look into my eyes.

"You did that for me?" I asked.

Jasper shook his head. "No, that one I did for me. But it was because of you that I had the courage to do it, Edward. You made me believe in myself again, and gave me the push to turn my life around, to take control of it again."

I was stunned. I did all that without even realizing it?

"Can I show you something?" Jasper asked me.

I nodded, and moved, thinking he wanted to get something from his bag. Instead, he pushed me back down, moved out of my arms and reared up so that his perfect ass was right in front of my face. My erection made its presence felt in a rush of blood flooding south, and my hands acted like they were outside of my control, as they reached up and kneaded the perfect rounded orbs in front of me. I was just about to lean down to lick him when he chuckled and said, "Out of the gutter, please. I meant my tattoo."

I looked at him quizzically, and then pulled him slightly toward me to take a closer look at the little blue heart. Up close, I noticed details within the tattoo, patterns, which I'd never been able to see before on the screen. The blue was made up of winding twisting vines all running through and around the letter E. I traced the letter once, twice, to make sure that I was seeing things correctly.

"What does it mean, Jazz?" I asked, even though I suspected, and it made my heart race. As Jasper sat back into my lap, my arms wrapped around him and I rested my chin on his shoulder.

"I got the heart tattoo to remind me that someone thought that I was good enough to love, and I added the letter E as it was the initials of the person I hoped would do so."

I was shocked. All these months I'd been wondering what the significance of the heart was, and all along it had been me. I had an overwhelming urge to show this beautiful man, beautiful inside and out, how good I could love him. I knew in that moment that I already did. It may seem strange to feel this way after meeting the man for the first time not more than an hour ago, but I'd known his soul a lot longer than that.

"Jasper?"

"Yes?" he whispered.

"Will you let me love you?"

"Yes." he breathed out, ever so softly.

No more words were needed between us.

I leaned over and dimmed the bedside light, then lay down on the bed on my side, drawing Jasper down with me. Facing each other, my hand reached out and traced the softness of his full pink lips before placing a gentle kiss where my fingers had been. I traced the sharpness of his jaw with the back of my fingers and leant down and placed feather light kisses in its wake. I skimmed my nose along the ridges of his Adam's apple and bit gently down on the tendons of his shoulders.

I learned intimately the muscles in his chest and how responsive his tight pink nipples were to my kisses, nibbles and licks. Jasper was ticklish on his abdomen but loved the feeling of my nails dragging through the light smattering of his hair there. I was fascinated by the v carved into his lower body and spent time tracing the lines with my tongue, until he begged for me to stop teasing him and suck his cock. I'd smiled to myself at making the porn star needy for my loving.

I put him out of his torment and laved his long-admired cock with love and attention. First with long licks with my tongue flattened against the underside of his cock, tracing his veins as I went. Then, with soft kisses up and down his length, designed to drive him crazy. It did. And finally, I took his cock between my lips and sucked on the engorged head before inching slowly down his length, until my nose was touching his stomach, and the tip of his cock was brushing the back of my throat. And then I swallowed around him.

"Fuck, Edward…ahhh"

With his cock encased firmly in my mouth as I bobbed my head up and down, I reached back for the lube I knew was in the pocket of my suitcase. Thankful for long arms, I retrieved the packet and ripped it open before slathering the fingers of one hand with the lube. Gently I circled the pink folds of his ass before slipping one lubed finger inside him. Jasper gave a long, low moan and arched up as I gently fucked him with first one finger, and then after a little time had passed, I added a second. His moans increased exponentially with the two fingers, and I could see his hands clench at the bedcovers as his body writhed in my hands.

"Edward, I'm ready. So ready for you. Please make love to my ass?"

"Yes."

I reached beside me and picked up the condom I'd placed there when I got the lube out. I withdrew my fingers slowly and after quickly sheathing myself, placed my cock at Jasper's entrance. Before entering him though I wanted to do just one thing. I spread his legs just a little wider and placed my arms on either side of his knees. As I shifted forward, his body moved with me so that once I was lying against Jaspers chest and kissing him ardently, his body had arched up for my penetration.

I entered him slowly, feeling his hot skin envelope me, squeezing me as I slid in inch by inch until I was fully sheathed within his body. The way his ass twitched adjusting to my size was nearly driving me out of my mind with sensation. When Jasper released his pent up breath and relaxed in my hold, I started to rock my pelvis in short thrusts, ever so slowly stretching him to accommodate me until I could deepen the thrusts, and brush against his prostate. Jasper moaned into my mouth as I kissed him harder in time with my hip rolls.

"Fuck, Edward…oh God, baby. That feels so good." Jasper wailed as I hit the spot, thrust after thrust. He was so damn tight around me I knew I wasn't going to last very much longer.

"Flash, touch yourself…please. I'm not going to last much longer. You feel so fucking good wrapped around my cock."

Jasper's hand snaked in between our bodies, and I could feel his fingers rubbing against my stomach frantically as he chased his orgasm.

"Fuckkkkkk…Edward. Fuck!"

"I'm so close, baby. I need you to come for me, love."

And then his cock erupted between us and he was clamping down on mine rhythmically, drawing my own orgasm from me. I could feel myself spurting into the condom in long streams, over and over again, as I slumped onto Jazz's chest, completely spent.

Long moments later, after I'd disposed of the used condom, I pulled Jasper back into my arms and sighed in contentment when his lithe body fitted itself to mine.

"Edward?'

"Yes, Jasper?"

"You called me, Love. Did you mean it?"

"Always."

*….*….*….*….*….*

Happy Birthday, Terri 3

-The End-


End file.
